The present invention relates generally to brackets used within rack mount systems, and more specifically to sheet metal brackets used to guide and secure servers into server rack mount systems.
A rack unit (commonly referred to as a “U”) is an Electronics Industries Alliance (“EIA”) standard measuring unit for rack components and rack mount systems. The majority of modern network equipment and servers (i.e., rack components) are designed to fit and mount into these rack mount systems. A single rack unit is equal to 1.75 inches in height. The size of a rack component is frequently described as a number of rack units or “U”s. For example, a rack component having a single rack unit is often referred to as “1U”, while a rack component having two rack units is referred to as “2U,” and so on. To calculate the internal usable space of a rack enclosure of a rack mount system, one would simply multiply the total number amount of rack units by 1.75 inches. For example, a 42U (i.e., 42 unit) rack enclosure would have 73.50 inches of internal space (42×1.75 inches).
The width of a rack mount system is typically either 19 or 23 inches. There are also half-rack units that fit in a certain number of rack units, but occupy only half the width of a 19 or 23 inch rack mount system. Such half-rack units are commonly used when a rack component does not require the entire width of the rack mount system. In some cases, two half-rack units may be mounted side-by-side to occupy a full rack unit space.
Notably, the height of a rack component installed in a rack mount enclosure is not an exact multiple of 1.75 inches. Indeed, to allow for space between adjacent rack components, each component is approximately 1/32 (˜0.03) inches less in height than the full number of rack units would suggest. Therefore, a 1U component would be approximately 1.72 inches high, leaving a gap of ˜0.03 inches. Therefore, the total gap between two units is ˜0.06 inches (˜0.03 inches from the top unit and ˜0.03 inches from the bottom unit). The gap provides for some room above and below the installed component so it may be removed without binding on the adjacent components.
Typically, data center managers calculate the rack enclosure height needed by determining the optimal rack unit usage. For example, if a data center manager knows that they will be adding a significant number of 2U servers, they would likely estimate that a 42U rack enclosure would provide enough internal height for around 20 servers, while still providing room for a small number of other 1U or 2U devices typically included within a rack enclosure (e.g., patch panels).
Traditionally, when a rack component (e.g., a server) is installed into the rack enclosure, two brackets are installed in the rack enclosure (each is installed on a pair of vertical columns associated with each of a right and left rack wall such that the brackets face each other). The brackets are configured to provide a ledge or shelf to support the component (one for the left side of the component and one for the right side of the component). These shelves allow for the component to slide into the rack enclosure, and also provide support for the component. The brackets are typically mounted within the rack enclosure using fasteners (e.g., screws). In many rack enclosures, four screws are used to secure a single bracket to a wall of the rack enclosure. Once the component is slid over the shelves and into position within the rack enclosure, additional fasteners are used to secure the component to the brackets (and therefore to the walls of the rack enclosure). To accommodate components of various U sizes, the brackets are vertically spaced as needed within the rack enclosure.